MCA
by Hopelesswriter21
Summary: Ally Dawson and her sister Addison, go off to Music of California Academy while her father goes to spend a year in Africa with their mom. When Ally runs into someone from the past will she be able to stay at MCA?
1. Leaving

**Author's Note! **

**This Is My New Story Hope You Like It PLEASE Review. This Is Only a TESTER Chapter To See If I Should Continue So Review What You Think.**

* * *

Ally POV

Tomorrow. I'm leaving tomorrow, finally. My sister Addison will be going off to Music of California Academy. Our mom is still out in Africa studying the wild life and our dad was going out to visit her. Addison is two years older than me, and is going to graduate next year. "Ally! Dad wants you to come down stairs!" Addison shouts pulling me out of my thoughts. "Coming!" I shout back and run down the stairs. "Ally are you done packing yet?" my dad asks. "Almost why?" I wonder. "We have to leave at 8:30 tonight." My dad said. My eyes darted to the clock, 6:53. "Okay dad I'm gonna go finish packing!" I shouted running back up the stairs. When I got to my room I put the rest of my things in my suit cases. "DAD! I'M READY IS IT TIME TO GO?" I shouted to my dad. "Yeah Ally, Addy Come on." He shouts back. I come back down the stairs dragging my two suit cases down stairs to sit with my three other bags. I look around the house and sigh, I was defiantly gonna miss it. "Come on Als, I'm going to miss it here too but we got to go it's time to move on." Addison says smiling at me. "Ok, Addy. I think I'm ready." I whisper following her to the car. After we are both in I pull out my iPod and song book and relax while my dad drives us to the airport. A while later a hand snaps my songbook shut. "Come on Ally we have to hurry." Addison says grabbing my hand and yanking me from the car. We hurry our way through the airport and to the plane. "Bye Daddy, I'll miss you." I hear Addison say as she hugs him. I join their hug and nearly start to feel upset. "Bye Girls I love both." My father says then Addy and I walk onto the plane.


	2. Rooms

Ally Pov

When Addison and I got off the plane we saw a sign that said _Dawson's. _Addy and I grabbed our bags and went to talk to the man holding the sign. "Excuse me why do you have our name on that sign?" Addy asked. "Well I'm your driver, Max." the old man smiled. I nodded "Okay so you're going to take us to school?" I asked just to clarify. "Yes, miss Dawson." He answered before taking a bag from each of us leading us off to his limo. "Whoa." Addy breathed. I was shocked I didn't think the school would send us a limo. We sat in the limo for about an hour before we got to school. I didn't even realize that we were there until Addy gasped and smacked my arm excitedly. I slowly stood up and got out of the car looking around. "Ally, we got to go get to the headmaster's office." Addy said dragging me and her suitcases towards the office. I grabbed my bags and waved a goodbye to Max. At the office Addy knock quietly and waited for a faint "come in." before slowly opening the door. "Hello my Name is Andrew Marlon, I'm the headmaster here." He grinned welcoming us into his office. "I'm Addison and this is my sister Ally Dawson, we're new here and need our information." Addy grinned flirtatiously. Oh great, my sister found our new headmaster attractive, well he does seem young maybe like 25-ish, he had light blonde hair and sparkly blue eyes. "Okay girls why don't you sit down and we can get you two set up." He said snapping me out of my thoughts. "Okay." Addy said dragging me to sit down next to her. "Okay Addison…" he started. "You can call me Addy if you want." Addy said cutting him off. "Okay, Addy I see you are in Harmony Hall, room 217. Your roommates are Nelly Vascues, Frankie Hartmen, and Linnie Stompers. Here's your key and schedule." He grinned and handed her the stuff before turning to me. "Ally, you are in the Treble Hall, room 721. Your roommates are Meena Ellsworth and Benni Dansmore. Your key and schedule enjoy girls!" he exclaimed, then walked us to the door. Addy and I grabbed our stuff and headed out of the main building. I looked down at the map and sighed. "Addy your house is over there and mine is this way." I frowned. She nodded and we hugged before heading in separate directions.

* * *

"Okay Ally you can do this." I mumbled to myself as I got to my door, I slowly unlocked it and stepped in. not a single person was in the room but there was stuff in the room. The bunk beds were made the top bunk had green bedding with blue polka-dots, while the bottom bunk had red bedding and had black stripes, I turned to the other wall to look at the single bed it was open. I walked in and put down my stuff before making my bed. My bedding was white with black swirls. Then I went to the closet and hung up my clothes on the black hangers that I brought from home. I put the rest of my clothes in two dresser drawers. As I finished unpacking all my bags the door opened and two girls walked in. "Hi, my name is Benni." On girl said. She had curly light brown hair and deep green eyes; her skin was pale with a bunch of tiny freckles around her nose and under her eyes. "I'm Meena." The second girl said. She however was very different then Benni. She had straight dark brown hair with bright red streaks; her eyes were a brown that faded to gray before her pupils. I smiled at them, "I'm Ally." They nodded and we sat down on the couch and chairs before we started to get to know each other better.

* * *

**REVIEW! **


	3. Tanning

**Author's Note: Please Review I Need To Know If This Story Is Good, HELP I Need Some Characters...**

**Austin's Two Roommates**

**Meena's Love Intrest**

**Benni's Love Intrest**

**Addy's Love Intrest**

**Let's Try To Get 10 Comments Before My Next Chapter! :)**

**-Hopelesswriter21**

* * *

Ally Pov

The next day Meena, Benni and I were walking though campuses looking for the coffee shop, I wasn't really watching where I was walking and I slipped and fell. I braced myself for the impact that never came. I looked up to see bright blue eyes looking into mine. Benni awkwardly cleared her throat pulling me out of the trance with the handsome stranger who had caught me. "I'm Ally I'm soo sorry I didn't mean to fall onto you." I started to babble, "Yeah well maybe you should look where you're going newbie." The boy muttered before walking away. Benni, Meena and I glared at him while we kept walking. This is hopeless I grumbled before sitting on a bench, "We can't find anything!" "Well Ally, maybe we should just go back to the rooms for awhile and relax." Benni smiled. "Yeah we could tan on Melody Hall's roof it's perfect." Meena laughed and Benni nodded. "Well okay let's go get our bathing suits." I grinned and stood up. When we got to the room Meena changed into a black bikini, Benni changed into a hot pink bikini and I changed into a red bikini. We put shorts and loose shirts on before walking to Melody Hall.

* * *

The thing about Melody hall is that it's a boys dorm, I didn't really want to be there, but I didn't want my new friends to think I was un cool so I continued on to the roof, up there we saw a few boys working out and some others tanning, even some had girls with them. We set up our chairs and lay down to tan. "Excuse me, what are you three doing?" someone asked. I looked up to see three guys a blonde a brunette and a redhead looking at us. "I'm sorry what?" Benni asked. "You two were banned from up here last year remember?" one guy asked. "Well we're here and we are going to stay." Meena said turning away from the boys. Benni whispered something to Meena then they both stood up. "Benni said I shouldn't intentionally get into any fights so we should go." Meena said without emotion. I nodded and started to get up, "Wait, you don't have to go." The blonde said. "We don't?" Benni asked. "No you do but she can stay." He answered gesturing to me. "Well, I have no intention of stay up here without them so we'll leave okay?" I said picking up my stuff. "Wait, if your friends stay you'll stay?" he asked, I nodded and he groaned, "Okay you guys can stay." "Yes! Thank you!" I laughed. "You're welcome I hope to see you around." He smiled and winked at me before walking with his friends to go work out.


	4. No

**Author's Note! Thanks for the reviews guys can we get to 20? I Love the characters! they'll be added soon! so heres the chapter enjoy!**

**_Hopelesswriter21_**

* * *

Ally POV

When we finished tanning, I decided I wanted to see my sister so I pulled out my phone and called her.

(Bold-Addy) (Ally-Italics)

**Hello?**

_Hey, Addy_

**What's up?**

_Nothing much I want to meet up we haven't seen each other since we got here._

**Okay, well I'm still at my dorm but my roommates and I were going to head down to the pool and swim want to meet there? **

_Yeah, I'll see if Meena and Benni want to come_

**Okay, I'll see ya there! Bye.**

_Bye Addy._

(They Both Hang Up)

"Hey, girls do you want to come to the pool with me? I'm meeting up with my sister." I asked. "Okay, sure." They agreed and we got all our stuff together. "Hey, are you leaving?" the blonde from earlier asked. I nodded. "Oh, too bad." He smirked, "What's that suppose to mean?" I asked. "Well I've just enjoyed meeting you." He smiled. "Oh, well I'm Ally." I said holding my hand out. "And I'm Austin." He said shaking my hand. I nodded and went to pick up my stuff but Austin picked it up for me. "Here let me carry it for ya, beautiful." He said. "Austin that's sweet but I can carry my own stuff." I answered. "No someone as pretty as you should have her stuff carried and she should be treated like a princess." He grinned. Now I was starting to get creped out by him, I had just met him and he was really being weird. Meena walked over to him and took my bag from him. "Come on Ally let's go." She said and pulled me off towards the pool. "Do you two know him?" I asked, "Yeah, he's the headmaster's nephew." Meena groaned. "He's not usually that creepy." Benni stated crossly, "You know what guys I think I'm just going to go back to the room, I have a head ach." Benni announced and left. "She doesn't really have a head ach, she's just mad that he moved on." Meena whispered. "What?" I asked. "Every year he finds a newbie he likes and then dates them for a few days until they fall in love with him and then he dumps them hard." Meena said angrily. "Benni was last year's girl and he wasn't that nice to her when he was trying to date her. She's mad because she still likes him. He usually dates Cassidy but, not until he dates his yearly newbie so promise you won't go there it'll hurt Benni real bad and I don't need another year of her going…" "We were in love and Cassidy forces him to do it Waa Waa Waa." She grumped. I nodded. "ALLY!" I heard Addy shout I turned to see her with her roommates, Nelly, Frankie, and Linnie. "Hey Addy, this is my roommate Meena, Meena this is my sister Addy." I introduced. "Ally, Meena, these are my roommates Nelly, Frankie and Linnie." I waved hello to them then we continued our way to the pool with light conversation. During the walk I realized how different my sister's roommates look from each other. Nelly had light straight blonde hair and bright blue eyes, Frankie had short pink hair with black eyes, and Linnie had short red hair with dark blue eyes. At the pool I sat my stuff down and went to jump in when a voice behind me stopped me. "Ally, hey! I didn't know you were going to the pool!" I turned to see Austin there smiling at me. "Hi, Austin." I said with fake enthusiasm. "Hey, Ally do you want to go get lunch with me?" he asked. "no." I replied. "Dinner?" "No." "Ice cream?" "No." "Go see a movie?" "No." "Go to the park?" "No." "Well then what do you want to do together?" "Nothing Austin, Nothing!" I shouted before grabbing my stuff and running back to Treble Hall. On the way of course I trip again, dumping my whole bag. I start to collect my things from the ground when I hear a voice, "hey, you okay?" It asks. I nod and look up into the most beautiful pair of eyes I'd ever seen. "That's good; I'd hate to see a pretty girl like you get hurt." He laughed and reached a hand out to help me up. "Thanks, believe it or not it's not the first time I've fallen today." I laughed. He grinned at me, "Well, my name is Elliot, and you are?" he asked. "I'm Ally." I said shyly. "Well, Ally it's nice to meet you." He said in a cheesy British accent. "It is also nice to meet you Elliot." I replied in the same cheesy accent. "Ooh, British, would the lady like to join me to coffee?" he asked. I smiled at him, then behind him I saw Austin coming towards us, and that wiped the smile off my face. "Oh, I'm sorry I shouldn't have asked that I thought that might have been too forward." He said quickly. "Oh, no it's not you, I'd actually love to go out with you to get coffee sometime I just can't right now I have plans with my sister so can I just give you my number and we can meet up some time?" I asked. He smiled and handed me his phone, I put my number in then handed him back his phone. "Thanks Ally, I hope we can hang out soon but I'll let you go so you can see your sister bye." He smiled and waved as he walked off.


	5. Coffee

**Author's Note- Hey guys new chapter hope you like it and can we get to 20 Reviews before nex chapter?**

* * *

Ally Pov

I hurried back to my room after meeting Elliot, there I saw Benni and Meena sitting on the couch chatting. "Hey girls whatcha doing?" I asked. "So when are you two going out?" Benni asked. "Never, I met a guy named Elliot, today." I smiled. "Elliot! Ally why can't you just stay away from people who know me!" Benni shouted before leaving the room. "What did I do?" I asked, "That's Benni's twin, she hates when people date him." Meena said. Then I heard a knock at the door. "Come in!" I shouted we had left it unlocked. "Ally, can I talk to you?" Austin asked walking in. great. "Sure, just don't be weird please." I begged he nodded, "Look, Ally I'm sorry I was being weird can we start over?" "Yeah, I'd like that." I smiled. "Okay, good so can we go out for coffee and get to know each other?" he asked nervously I nodded. "Okay, come on." He said walking towards the door. "Bye Meena, I'll see you later." I said grabbing my bag. Just as Austin and I were leaving Benni was walking back into the room. "Ally, you said you weren't going to go out with him!" she screeched and ran back to the bathroom, "Benni, wait it's not what you think! Benni!" I shouted after her, I was about to run after her when Meena told me to go with Austin and she would handle it.

* * *

I nodded and whispered her thank you before walking with Austin. "So Ally, tell me about yourself." Austin said as we reached the coffee shop. "What do you want to know?" I asked. "Tell me your favorite… uh… Color, number anything." He sputtered. I laughed, "Can we order before we get to the interrogation after we have our coffees?" I ask, "Sure, what do you want?" he asked, "umm how about a mini white chocolate frappuccino please." I asked him reaching into my bag for some money. "No, Ally don't worry about it I got it." He said pulling my hand out. "Okay, thanks Austin." I said smiling at him. "No problem." He grinned then went to order. A few minutes later he came back carrying the coffee cups. "Thanks you Austin, you really didn't have to pay for mine." I said. "Well, Ally I wanted to." He smiled. "Okay, so let's play 20 questions!" he said, "Okay, but how about we both answer the question." I asked, and he nodded. "You start." I said. "Okay, Favorite color." He asked, "Red, defiantly red, how about you?" I asked. "Yellow, favorite animal?" he questioned. "Dolphin, how about you?" I answered "Dolphin same!" he squeaked. "Okay, do you have any siblings?" I asked. "Yes, four brothers and three sisters." "Whoa, I only have a sister." "Pets?" "A bird named Owen and my sister has a turtle name Mark." I grinned. "I have a fish named Goldie 75." He stated. "Whoa um ok 75? Really? Okay…? Siblings names and ages?" I wondered "Andrew; 18, Annie; 22, Alexander; 24, Alicia; 20, Adreck; 20, Amanda, 10; Anderson; 26. You?" he answered. "Addison; 17. How old are you?" I asked. "17, how about you?" he asked. "I'm 15."I announced. "Allyson Marie Dawson!" An angry voice shouted from behind me, before I could turn around a freezing cold drink had dumped down all over me. I screeched and stood up; I wiped the sticky substance from my face and eyes then turned to see who had spilt it, Benni. "Benni, why would you do that?" I asked. "Because, you took Austin from me! He's MINE!" she shouted then ran over to Austin and wrapped him into a kiss. After that I ran out of the coffee shop in tears.


	6. 13 Little Scars

**Author's Note- Sorry For The Late Update And You Guys Your Letting Me Down! I Really Want Some Reviews! Can We Get Up Towards 25-30 Please? I Hope You Like It.**

**-Hopelesswriter21**

* * *

Ally Pov

As soon as I got back to my dorm I realized that I had left my bag and keys at the coffee shop. I banged on the door hopelessly. "Come On Meena Open Up!" I shouted. The door swung open and Meena stood there shocked. "Ally, what the hell happened?" she asked, "Benni came and dumped her smoothie on me then kissed Austin can I just come in?" I said quickly then forced myself into the room. "Ally, that's awful let me help get you cleaned up," she gasped. Before pulling me to the bathroom. She pulled me to the sink and washes my face then she stuck my head under the faucet and washing some of the sticky goo out of my hair. Once she got most of it out she wrapped my hair in a towel and dragged me back into the room.

* * *

"Helping the enemy? Meena I thought you were smarter than that." Benni scowled as we walked through the door. "Benni, Ally is our roommate and she had no intention of dating him, you had no right to dump that all over her. Even if she did want to date Austin it's none of your damn business!" Meena shouted. "Meena, how dare you raise your voice at me! I'm your best and only friend!" Benni retaliated. "Well I don't need you I was fine before you and I'll be fine after you and I have Ally!" Meena shouted. "Oh, really why don't you show her your wrists?" Benni smirks. Then Meena covers up her left wrist and smiles sheepishly. "I thought so. You need me Meena, you need me, I'm the only person you have." Benni grinned. I stood up and rushed to Meena's side and wrenched her wrist out of her hand I counted 13 scars. "Meena? What's this?" I asked nervously. "I…I only did it like 20 times." She gasped. I looked at her right wrist and counted 13 more scars. "Meena, why would you do that?" I asked "I don't know." She whispered before a few tears fell from her eyes. I wrapped her in a hug, "Meena, its okay I've got you, I'll help you, you just have to promise you stopped." I said. She nodded, "I haven't for awhile I promise." She swore. I nodded, "okay, well that's good." I whispered. Meena stopped crying a few minutes later and excused herself to the bathroom to wash her face.

* * *

I sat down on my bed and pulled out my song book, and started to write down some lyrics and a tune. Suddenly my eyes were covered and there was hot breath on my neck, "Ally, I'm so sorry." A voice whispered. I pulled the hands off my eyes and turned to face Austin, "Well, hello there." I whispered. "I'm sorry our date was ruined, any chance for a second one? He asked in a hushed tone. "Yeah, sure." I said back in the same volume. "I brought back your stuff; you left it when you fled the CoFfEe BeAn." Austin laughed. "Well, I did have vanilapplerange **(Vanilla, Apple, and Orange)** smoothie in my hair, and on my shirt, and face, and pants, and in my eyes. Oh, way to be a man and stick up for your lady by the way!" I laughed pushing him playfully. "I thought you looked beautiful with smoothie in your hair." He grinned, "Well thank you, just to let you know I won't be choosing that for our next date." I laughed.

* * *

"So you're my girl now huh?" he asked suddenly being serious, "Austin, we just met today and our first date didn't go well, maybe we should be dating non exclusively." I said. "Uhhh…umm Okay…I guess…so second first date tonight?" he asked. "Yeah, I'd like that, what do you want to do tonight?" I asked, "I think we are going to Les Fancy then go to the movie theater, unless you want to go see Drama Club's play, I think it's a play written by a senior I think it's called: _I think I love you, but which you do I love? _So do you want to go see it?" he asked. "Austin, that sounds perfect." I grinned. Meena walked in just as Austin and I were about to kiss. "Ally! Come here for a minute." She griped and pulled me over toward her bed. "Ally, you can't kiss him yet! You have to make him love you before you love him!" she whisper-yelled. "What do you mean?" I whisper-wondered. "Remember what I told you about Benni? How he dumped her after she said she loved him, he never said it he has to love you first! Ally he has to or you'll get hurt!" she whisper-shouted again. "Okay", I agreed, then turned back to Austin and gave him a hug before shoving him out the door. "Pick me up at 6 tonight okay?" I said. He nodded. Then kissed me on the check and left.

* * *

**REVIEW!**


	7. MESex

**Author's Note: Review! I Wrote An Extra Long Chapter So You Could Have More Things To Review! Let's Try To Get 35 Reviews! Thanks! :)**

**-Hopelesswriter21**

* * *

Ally Pov

It was 5:30 and Meena and I were getting me ready for Austin and my date, Meena had picked out a sleeveless red dress that had a sweet heart neckline, it was tight at the top but then flowed from my hips to my knees. Meena had done my make-up to look natural, the only make-up I looked like I was wearing was lipstick, and it was a shade or two darker then my dress. My hair was left down, but curled in medium ringlets. Meena had sprayed me with some PINK perfume. Before Austin got there Benni walked into the room and started to laugh at me. "Wow Ally, you look ridiculous. Are you wearing that?" Benni laughed. I nodded sheepishly, suddenly I felt self conscious, I started pulling at my curls and tugging at the hems of my dress. "Ally, you look great don't listen to Bennera." Meena said. "Hey! Don't you, call me Bennera!" Benni shouted, "And Ally, you look like hell, I feel bad for Austin that he has to put up with you and that hideous face of yours!" Benni screeched. She opened her mouth to continue to bash me and Meena but before she could an arm wrapped around my waist and another hand grabbed Meena's arm and pulled us from the room. "I was going to apologize for being early but now it seems like it was a good thing." Austin mumbled in my ear. I turned over to see Meena hugging a boy probably the one who pulled her out. "Ally, this is Ethan my boyfriend. Ethan this is Ally my best friend and roommate." Meena grinned. I looked over at Ethan he had sandy blond hair that was nearly brown; his eyes are green-blue eyes. I smiled at him, glad that Meena had someone who loved her for her. "Okay, well we should go, or we'll be late." Austin smiled and grabbed my hand. Ethan and Meena grabbed hands and walked with us. "So we are going on a double?" I asked, "Yeah, I hope you don't mind." Austin said. "No, not at all." I smiled. "Good, so Le Fancy for dinner and than that play thing?" Meena asked, and I nodded.

* * *

We walked mostly in silence to get to Le Fancy. There we sat at separate tables so we could have some alone time with our dates. At about 7:30 Austin and I went to the play and Meena and Ethan went back to his and Austin's room. At the play the main character Patricisa had fallen hopelessly in love with her brother, but she didn't know that he was her brother. It was so weird; the creepy part was that it was based on a true story. After the play was over we went to the park and lay down to watch the stars. We laid there for like an hour or two, Austin and I cuddled and talked, I told him about my song writing and he told me about his singing, we even sang together a little bit. Around 11 we got up and started walking back to Melody hall his dorm, he wanted me to meet his roommates. Just as we got there a disheveled Meena ran out of the room sobbing, her hair was tangled and her shirt was backwards, and that's when I saw the sock…on the door…Meena had just had sex with Ethan. I kissed Austin on the cheek promising to texting him later, then I chased after Meena back to Treble Hall.

* * *

Meena Pov

Ethan and I didn't want to go see that stupid play so we decided to go back to his room and hang out. We had been dating for nearly a year and still hadn't had sex yet. When we got to the room he put a sock on the outside door knob, then pinned me to the door kissing me deeply. He and I started shedding clothing so fast; our first time was quick and rough. I was cuddled up in his blankets while he got up and started to smoke I slept for about an hour and a half before I woke up. "Hey, Ethan baby that was amazing huh?" I murmured sexily. "Yeah, it was great, but I think we should break up." Ethan stated emotionless. "What? Did I do something wrong?" I asked holding back tears. "no you were perfect but sweetie we are done now we have to be because I'm done with you so get dressed and get out." He said rudely. I got dressed as fast as possible and ran to my room trying to hide my tears from this asshole who jerked me around so we could have sex. When I was in the hall I saw Austin and Ally getting back from their date.

* * *

Ally Pov

I chased Meena to the room only to find her sobbing and packing up Benni's stuff, "Meena, Meena listen to me I understand you're upset and you hate Benni now but packing up her stuff isn't going to do anything to help you." I said grabbing her arms and wrapping her in a hug. "Meena calm down, it's okay just tell me what happened." I whispered to her the two of us slowly fell to a sitting position on the ground, "We had sex Ally, Me and Ethan had sex and then he broke up with Me." she sobbed, "Meena…I'm so so so sorry." Meena and I changed into the most ridiculous Pjs then got our two tubs of ice cream from the freezer mine fruity mint swirl and hers choco choco chip. I put in a sad movie and we sat there for hours eating ice cream, watching movies and crying.

* * *

Sometime during the movies I must have fallen asleep because I woke up to Austin stroking my hair. When I sat up my spoon fell from my face and I was all sticky. "Ally, did you know that you never texted me last night? You worried me I thought you ran off." He murmured in my ear. "I could never just run off like that not after our amazing date last night." I whispered back. "WOULD YOU TWO SHUT UP?" Meena shouted angrily, then sitting up. "Sorry, I know we are being insensitive to you." I stated. "Ally, what happened?" Austin whispered into my ear. "Ethan and her had sex last night then he broke up with her." I whispered back. Oh, he mouthed and I nodded. "So, Meena do you want to come to the beach with Ally, Addy, Derek, Leo and Max? We are going at noon-ish if you wanted to come with us?" Austin asks. "Well, okay I'm going to go back to my dorm and change then I'll come back with the rest of the people and then we can go." Austin smiled then kissed me on the cheek and left. "Okay, Meena let's go get ready." I grinned then we got up and went to shower and change.

* * *

**Please Review! I Want To Get 35 Reveiws! :=)**


	8. Car Ride

**Author's Note- Sorry I Didn't Upload Any Chapters I Got Into A Fight With My Best Friend, I Just Found Out All My Friends Are Getting Together And Didn't Invite Me... :( Reviews Would Really Help Me Feel Better. I Like Being Noticed! :*( Any Way Enough Of My Sob Story Enjoy The Chapter! I Also Wanted To Thank starkiller2 For The Characters! Thanks A Ton I Love Them! Hope YOu Like How I'm Using Them! 3 ****[It's A Heart]**

**-HopelessWriter21**

* * *

_**Ally Pov**_

I changed into my red and black zigzag bikini while Meena changed into a basic black strapless bikini. I slid on a bright yellow tank top and some short jean shorts, and left my hair down in its natural light curls, Meena wore a plain purple v-neck and some basic black shorts. Then Meena sat down and started to cry, "I Hate Him, he's an Ass!" she sobbed. I grabbed some tissues and wiped at her eyes. "Meena, why don't we go out and get you a new boyfriend? Then he'll be jealous!" I laughed, trying to cheer her up. After she smiled I grabbed my waterproof make up and applying it before handing some to Meena. "Hey, are you guys going to the beach?" Benni asked walking into the room. "Yeah? What's it to you?" Meena asked. "Well, Meena I heard what happened and I want to be a good friend, we might be fighting but you are my best friend!" Benni gasped. "Well, Benni you were way out of line and you hurt our feelings and I don't know if I can stay friends with you." Meena said.

* * *

Then there was a knock. "It's Open!" I shouted grabbing my towel and a few other things before shoving it in my beach bag. "Well hello again beautiful, I know it's still kind of early so I brought you two, coffees!" Austin said walking in. "Austin." Benni snapped. "Bennera." Austin snapped back. "Oooh, what kind did you get?" Meena said grabbing her beach bag and walking over to Austin. "Well, I got you Meena a Minty chocolate Frappe, because I know you like them, you made me memorize it when I dated…" Austin trailed off. "Anyway for the beautiful princess Ally I got a white chocolate frappuccino because I remember how much you like them." Austin smiled handing us our drinks. "Well, thank you Austin!" Meena smiled, walking into the hall where the others were standing. "Princess?" Austin asked still holding out the cup for me. "Thank you Austin but, I'm not a princess." I smiled and took the cup. "Well you could have fouled me!" he laughed kissing me on the cheek. "You two are disgusting!" Benni gripped, "And Austin? Where's my coffee? What's my favorite flavor or my favorite number or what do I look like to you?" Benni shouted tears falling from her eyes. "Well right now you look like a mess." Austin joked. I looked into his eyes before roughly shoving my drink back into his hands. "Austin that's uncalled for." I said harshly before walking over to Benni who was now a sobbing mess on the floor. "Come here Benni its okay." I whispered sitting down on the floor with her reaching out to comfort her. "Ally, come on what's the hold up?" Meena asked coming back into the room. "Austin was so mean Meena like super mean." I said still comforting a crying Benni. "Come on Ally, I bet she was asking for it, and she needs to get over him it's been a whole year!" Meena said, "And Ally I thought you wanted to help me get over you know who!" Meena said angrily. "Okay, okay let's go." I smiled linking hands with Meena as we exited our dorm.

* * *

"Ally, look I'm so sorry I didn't mean it I was just kidding and she made me angry you are not disgusting okay? Don't listen to her!" Austin apologized, as we walked. I turned to him dropping Meena's hand "Austin its okay can we drop it?" I asked. "Yeah, sure." He smiled, as we all started to walk again Austin's hand grabbed mine and he interlocked our fingers. I sighed happily as we walked to the car. During the walk Austin switched from interlocking our fingers to wrapping an arm around my waist pulling my flush to his side. Meena walked with my sister in front of us. At the car it was decided that Max or Leo would drive because it was their car, since they were brothers. Leo decided Max was driving, and he would drive home. So Max was in the driver seat with Addy next to him in the passenger seat. Derek and Leo sat in the middle row arguing over who sat next to Meena. Meena ended up in the middle of the arguing boys. That left me and Austin in the back row. Derek only let us sit back there after us promising not to have sex while they are in the car, let me tell you…it was awkward.

* * *

Austin said it was about a two hour car ride. I made myself comfortable, my legs stretched out across Austin's and my head up against the window. He and I talked for awhile but, I guess I fell asleep because I woke in the still moving car near beach, snuggled into Austin's side, like I was really snuggled into Austin. My head on his shoulder my lugs curled up on his lap and my arm around his shoulder. I slowly lifted my head from his shoulder and looked out the window. Still driving. I sighed, "what's wrong beautiful?" Austin mumbles into my ear. "Still driving." I say back groggily. "Yeah, for like five more minuets the last turn is right up there!" Addy says. "Good." I say back untangling myself from Austin and sitting up. "Here, Alls." Austin says reading my mind and handing me water. I smile at him and take a swig and hand it back. "Thanks Austin, you read my mind." I giggle. "Well, I thought you might want some." He grins drinking some; I smile and take another drink when he offers the bottle again. "WE'RE HERE!" Addy shouts laughing. I smile at Austin "Thanks for inviting me." I smile "Princess you're why I wanted to come." He grins. I laugh and playfully push him. Max parks the car and we all pile out. Austin hands me my bag and grabs his bag before grabbing my hand and interlocking our fingers again then the two of us walk to the beach.


	9. The Beach

**Author's Note- Sorry For Not Updating I'm Still Not Getting The Reviews I Want On This Story...Any Way Enjoy!**

* * *

**Ally Pov**

We walked for a while until we found the perfect stop. It was like a cove, with large rocks and soft stand. The large rocks gave us some privacy but we had the perfect view of the ocean. I set my stuff down on a large flat, chair like rock. Then Austin pulled his shirt off over his head. I was shocked, he had abs! I stared for just a few moments, before going back to unloading some more of my things. Then I slipped off my shorts and shirt. I felt eyes on me and turned to see Austin's eyes raking over my body. "Like what you see?" I asked. "I do." He said pulling me to him wrapping me into a hug. I pulled away and lay down on my towel on my rock, ready to tan.

* * *

"Austin! Quit ogling my sister!" Addy shouted coming over to our spot. "It was like you guys were hiding I couldn't find you guys!" Max said. "Oh sorry." I said looking up at them. "That's okay." Meena said. I smiled at her before lying back down. "Hey Austin!" I asked. "Hmmm?" he responded. "Want to tan with me?" I asked sweetly. "No let's go swimming." He said. "Well before you go in the water will you put some sunscreen on my back?" I asked shyly. "Uh, sure." He smiled then came and sat next to me. "Here" I said handing him the sunscreen then lying on my stomach. After about a minute I felt him rubbing the sunscreen in. he started with my shoulders and went all the way down to the top of my bikini bottom. "Flip over." He said. I flipped over and he continued to rub in the sunscreen. When he was done with my back, he went to get up. "Hey, Austin don't you want some?" I asked holding up the bottle. He nodded and sat back down. I only wanted to put his on because I wanted to feel his abs.

* * *

when I finished I kissed his cheek and laid down. "Have fun swimming." I said. "Okay!" he said running off to the water with the guys. I watched him and the guys swim for awhile before a familiar voice snapped me out of my thoughts. "Ally?" I turned to see my best friend Trish. "Trish!" I shouted and got up. The two of us hugged and started talking when a wet hand slid around my waist and some wet hair touched mine while a kiss was planted on my forehead, I looked up to see Austin smiling down at me. "Hey Aus." I smiled. "Ally whose this?" Trish asked. "Trish this is my uh boyfriend Austin, Austin this is my best friend Trish." I introduced. The two of them nodded at each other. "Ally, how could you not tell me you got a boyfriend?" Trish squealed. "Well, umm I'm not sure that we are official yet." I half smiled. Austin wrapped me in a hug. We are whatever you want us to be." He grinned kissing my cheek. I laughed, "Okay well… I think we should be…" then I took off running towards the water.

* * *

In no time Austin had caught me and picked me up by my waist. The two us were laughing hard. Then Austin leaned in and we kissed our very first kiss on the lips. It was perfect. There was fireworks and everything. The kiss lasted longer than I thought it would but it was still wonderful. When we pulled away, Austin whispered, "Mine," And pulled me closer to him. I laughed and kissed him again. The rest of the day at the beach we ran around and kissed.

* * *

It wasn't until like 8 when the bon fires start. I was dressed in a plain white spaghetti strap dress, and Austin's plaid shirt. The two of us walked from fire to fire just meeting people. "Austin, long time no see." A feminine voice said. "Oh, hey Kira you're right I haven't seen you in what two years?" he responded angrily. "Oh, whoa that long? Okay well we have some catching up to do." She smirked and latched on to his right arm. Austin's left arm was wrapped protectively around my waist. He shook her off his arm before speaking "Kira, this is Ally my new girlfriend." He said snootily. "Oh, I see, well um Sally is it? Austin and I have known each other for years and he's been pinning after me for awhile so I'm sorry to burst your bubble. He will be mine again." She said then stalked off. "I'm sorry about her." He said hugging me again. "That's okay, I don't mind." I smiled and we hugged.

* * *

"Come on you guys the car is leaving!" Meena said coming over to us. "Okay let's go." I said grabbing Austin's hand as we walked to the already packed car. In the car we sat in almost the same positions. Austin and I in the way back, Addy and Max made their way into the back to sit with Derek while Leo drove with Meena in the passenger seat. During the car ride I had snuggled up with Austin and fell asleep to him whispering sweet nothings into my ear.


	10. Dinner?

**Sorry I've not updated for awhile, but I didn't think anyone liked this story so I've been waiting to update. So I hope you guys like this chapter!**

**-Hopelesswriter21**

* * *

Austin Pov

I watched Ally sleep on the car ride home, I felt bad about what Kira said to Ally. I felt even worse that what she said was true. When I felt Ally shifted I looked down to see her face, her eyes were squeezed shut and she was mumbling things. I pulled her closer to my chest which seemed to calm her down. We drove for about another hour before we reached the campus. I didn't want to wake Ally so I carried her into her bedroom, after Meena. When I got back into the hall I hung my head, I can't believe what I was going to do to her, I slowly made my way back to my room where I saw Derek, Dez, and Dallas, my roommates all sat in a circle talking. "Hey guys." I mumbled as I shut the door. "Austin, man where have you been we are just talking about our freshmen." Dallas laughed. "Oh, well Ally agreed to date me today and we kissed a little bit." I smiled remembering our day. "Alright buddy! You're getting there!" Derek laughed. I nodded my head. "How about we all go out on a group date tomorrow so we can see what the girls are like!" Dallas grinned. "I'll invite Leo, and Max, and Sam, and Tim." Derek added. "Okay, I'll invite Ally and Meena." I smiled. "Um okay, Aus." Dez whispered. "Yeah, well I'm going to bed I'll see you guys in the AM." I finished before getting my stuff to get ready for bed. "Aus, we will all meet at Dare's Dinner at 6." Dez smiled. "Okay guys thanks." I said and climbed into my bed.

Ally Pov

When I woke up I was tucked into my bed still wearing my dress. My pajamas were set on the side of my bed. I figured that Austin had carried me here. How sweet I thought. I got up and changed and took off my makeup, by the time I crawled back into bed it was almost two in the morning. I was awakened at 10 by Meena. "Ally! Get up I have to show you something!" Meena shouted. I got up as fast as I could and I saw Benni outside our room in her bathrobe shouting at someone. "Meena what's going on?" I asked. "See that guys she's yelling at?" she asked, I nodded. "Well, she slept over at Margie's dorm and when she woke up he was watching her sleep." Meena laughed. The two of us broke out laughing. My phone blinked and buzzed, _Hey Alls want to go out to Dare's Dinner at 6, Meena's invited to a whole bunch of my friends and their girlfriends are going out. –Aus._ I smiled, "Hey, Meena do you want to go out with Austin and a bunch of his friends?" I asked, "Uh, sure I'd love too!" Meena smiled. "Okay, great!" I smiled. _Sure, Austin we'd love to see you at 6! – Alls. _I sent back. "Ally, come get dressed with me I really want to go get my nails done do you want to come?" Meena asked. "Yeah sure let's get dressed first." I said and went to our closet.


	11. Getting Ready

**Here You Go Guys Enjoy!**

**-Hopelesswriter21**

* * *

Meena Pov

I made Ally get on her blue sundress and Birkenstocks, and did her makeup lightly; I knew what tonight dinner is. Every year the boys and their freshmen out dinner and introduce their girls to the rest of the boys. I was going to tell Ally but she still thinks he's a good guy. "Meena! Let's go!" Ally called. The two of us drove to Nellie's Nails. There I got my nails neon green and black zigzag, and Ally got hers black French tip with a thin red line underneath. We paid and drove back to campus. By the time we got back to our dorm it was 1:30, so we went to the CoFfEe BeAn for lunch. "Ally! Meena! Hey!" Benni grinned sitting at our table. I groaned I was sick of Benni. I bet she was trying to ruin Ally and Austin's relationship, how rude! "So I wanted to know if you guys were busy tonight." Benni asked. "Um, yeah Austin and I are going out to Dare's Dinner." Ally stated. "Oh, how nice for you, so Meena are you…?" Benni started, "Well," I cut her off "I am busy but if I wasn't I still wouldn't want to hang out with you! I'm Never going back there!" I screech and stand up dropping money for my lunch on the table before storming back to our room. When I got to our room it was 3:30, so I decided to sit and wait for Ally. She walked in about twenty minutes later. "Hey, Meena I got some makeup for tonight." She smiled lifting her bags. "Okay great. Do you want to start getting ready?" I asked, she nodded. "Okay to the showers then!" I laughed.

* * *

Ally Pov

Meena and I showered and walked back to our room in our robes. [TIME 3:57] "I get to pick out your clothes okay?" Meena stated. "Okay, I'll set up the makeup." I smiled. "okay." She said back as she went to the closet. "I got it! Perfect!" Meena shouted and shoved a red dress into my arms. I changed in the closet. The dress was red and had a sweet heart neckline with spaghetti straps, ( . ) and some simple black heels. "I'm also doing your makeup and hair so close your eyes and when you open them you will be ready." Meena said and shoved me down onto a chair. I sat there for what felt like hours, before Meena said I could open my eyes. [Time 4:52] After that I helped Meena pick out her clothes and helped her with her makeup and hair. [TIME 5:26] We only had half an hour now. "So Meena, are you sure I look alright?" I worried. "Yes, you look wonderful." She answered. Meena had done my hair in a half up half down and curled it lightly. My makeup looked natural besides my _kiss me _red lipstick. [TIME 5:35] "Austin said he would pick us up at 5:45 right?" I asked fidgeting again. "Yes Ally chill." Meena laughed, and then there was a knock on our door. I squealed and ran into our walk in closet; Meena went and opened the door. Then I heard the door close. "Ally, you got something!" Meena said pulling me out of the closet. She handed me a box, a bag, and a card. "Who left these?" I asked. "I'm not sure they were just out there." Meena said. "Oh, okay." I said going to open the card. Outside, it said Ally in swirly letters. On the inside it said… _Ally, roses are red violets are blue they are nothing without each other like me without you. Will you make this one a two? Because love never crossed my mind until I met you. –Secret Admirer _I smiled and blushed this note was so sweet, I then opened the bag and inside I found my favorite perfume and a red rose faded to pink, and a small stuffed animal, a tiny bunny. I then opened the bock to find my favorite chocolates. "Meena! I have a secret admirer!" I gasped and laughed and jumped up to do my "Best" dance moves. Meena laughed, "Ally that's great but what about Austin?" she asked. "Oh, yeah, him well this person is a secret and I like Austin still." I smiled. Then we heard a cough I turned to see Austin in the door way, "Austin!" I squeaked. Looking around the room I darted for the closet. "Ally!" Meena said gripping my wrist before I could get there. "breathe." She whispered and I nodded. "Hey, Austin." I say walking over to him. "Hey Ally, Meena." He grins taking my hand in his. "You girls look gorgeous." He smiles. I look at him; he is wearing a suit with a matching red tie. "You look very handsome." I whisper seductively in his ear.


	12. Dinner

**Review And Tell Me What You Think! Enjoy**

**-Hopelesswriter21**

* * *

Austin Pov

I shuddered when Ally whispered in my ear, she just sounded so sexy I couldn't help it. I grasped her hand and the three of us started our walk to my car. Ally just looked so beautiful and honestly she looked breath taking and she had this… No! Stop it Austin! You know why you're dating her you want the cash. "Alls." I said opening her door for her then shutting it after she gets in. it's only a ten minute drive from campus to Dare's Dinner. "So, Meena how did Ally convince you to come?" I asked nervously and looked into my mirror so I could see her eyes. Meena glared at me before answering "oh, I just want to make sure the food is good enough for Ally." Meena snapped. "Meen, it's just a dinner I'm sure everything will be great." Ally smiled completely oblivious to what Meena really meant. "Okay we are here." I cheered. I jumped out of the car and ran over to Ally's door and opened it for her. "Thanks Austin." Ally smiled as she took my outreached hand. Meena got out of the car and rushed to the door. "Okay, Alls ready to meet my friends?" I questioned. "Yes, I guess, but I'm kind of nervous what if they don't like me?" Ally questioned her eyes starting to glaze over. "Hey, hey, hey no tears no crying they are going to love you." I promised. She smiled and nodded. The two of us made our way into the restaurant. "Austin!" Dallas said walking over to us. "Austin! Hey Man!" Dez said skipping over. "Meena." I heard Ethan snap. Crap I forgot that he was coming. "Aus." Derek smiled at Ally. "Okay, you guys the table is ready." I intertwined Ally's fingers with my own, and lead her to the table. "I'm still nervous." Ally whispered in my ear. "You'll be fine." I whispered back before pulling out her chair so she could sit. At the table we sat Meena on one end and Ethan on the other. To the left of Meena is Derek next to Derek is Sammie she is Leo's girlfriend. Next to Sammie is Leo, next to Leo is Mindy who is Dez's girlfriend then next to Mindy is Dez. Dez also sits next to Ethan, on the other side of Ethan is his new girlfriend Emny, then Dallas and his girlfriend Juels, then I am sitting next to her with Ally on my other side, finally she ended up sitting next to Meena. "So Ally, what kind of instruments do you play?" Dallas asked staring at her. "Oh, um I sing, play piano, violin, guitar, French horn and basically anything." Ally grins. "Wow, you must have worked really hard to play all those things."Leo smiles bashfully at Ally. "Well, I've been playing instruments since I was little." She smiles. "So Ally, maybe you'll play me something sometime?" Dallas asks. "Um, sure I'd love to!" Ally laughs. "Oh, sign me up for an Ally concert." Leo smirks. "Me too I'd love to hear you play beautiful." Derek smirks his girl grabbing grin. "Hey guys do you want to hear a music joke?" Ally asks. "Yeah." Dallas whispers. "Yeah, Ally I'd love to hear one sweetie." I said pulling her chair closer to mine. "Okay, babe." She grins and leans into me. "Okay so you know how the first words of the national anthem are Oh Say? So a man named Jose comes to America and goes to a baseball game, and a school choir starts singing the Anthem and the can only get out Oh say can you see, before Jose stands up in the stands and screams "I do see I do!" Ally finishes and everyone busts out laughing. We continue to have small talk and the guys continue to ask my Ally questions and flirting with my Ally, my Ally. After dinner I paid the check and grasped Ally's hand and pulled her towards the door. "Austin, what's wrong?" Ally asked. "Nothing, nothing dinner was great let's get go home okay?"" I gripped. "Uh, sure." She fake smiled. "Ally, you're not leave already are you?" Dallas asks, running up to us. "Uh, I think so Austin wants to go back to campus." Ally mumbles. "Oh, that's too bad we are defiantly going to miss you." Leo says sliding an arm around Ally's waist turning her away from me and holding her in a hug. I frowned, and then pulled Ally back to me. "Derek you're taking Meena home later right?" I shout to him. "Yeah, I'll see you guys later." He shouts back. I smile at Ally and hold her close. I lean down and kiss her on her lips; we kiss for awhile before I push her against the side of my car deepening our kiss. I lift Ally up and she wraps her legs around my waist. "Alls lets go back to your dorm, and finish this." I hiss kissing her neck before sitting her down in the passenger seat and rush into the driver seat. The ten minute drive is awful but I manage. I get out of the car and carry Ally to her dorm. I toss her on her bed before placing a sock over the door and locking it twice one lock on the door then the little chain lock as well. Then I make a mad dash to Ally who is lying seductively on her bed.


	13. The End?

**Sorry for the lack of update, but here's the new chapter ENJOY! and happy mother's day!**

* * *

Austin Pov

When I woke up the sun was shining in my eyes. I looked to my left to see the beautiful Ally Dawson asleep in my shirt in my arms. She looked so peaceful so innocent so so…. Perfect. That's the only word I can use to describe her. I kissed her forehead to try and wake her up, and it worked. Ally's eyes slide open and her mouth curved up into a smile. "good morning princess." I mumbled. "Morning." She mumbled back. Then I leaned in and kissed my princess, and my princess kissed me back. We stayed like that for awhile until Ally's phone went off. She slowly pulled away from me and answered her phone. "Hello?" I heard her say as she lifted my shirt off her floor and pulled it over her head. I smiled at her remembering our night last night. "I have to go okay... Alright…bye." Ally said before hanging up and coming back over to the bed. "morning princess." I state as Ally lays back down on the bed next to me. "Still not a princess." She answered. "maybe not in your eyes princess but, in mine you are." I say back. She laughs and grins at me before snuggling back into my arms. I kiss her head before she curls up and falls asleep in my arms again. I slowly pulled myself out from under her pulled on my pants and underwear before leaving her room. When I got back to my room Dallas, Derek, Dez, Ethan, and Leo were already in there, "So Austin how'd last night go?" Derek asks. "Perfect." I smile. "I mean she is no longer a virgin." I stated. "Way to go Austin!" Ethan laughed. The rest of the guys started cheering. "Well, that means later today you get to make your huge public announcement!" Dallas smiles. "okay, um I'll ask her to meet me in the quad at 2:00." I announce. "good, well then I would go get ready it's already 12." Dez states flatly. He had never been into us betting on the girls. "okay, I guess I'll go see Ally." I state before leaving my dorm, but not before I pull on a new shirt.

* * *

Ally Pov

When I woke up Austin was gone, all that was left of him in my room was his shirt on my back. I fidgured he just wanted some air or something. Last night before I had lost my virginity to him we had shared a series of "I love yous." I got up and got dressed in a yellow sundress and some white flip-flops. Just as I was about to leave a knock came on my dorm door. When I open the door I see Austin. "hey Austin." I smile before I kiss him hello. "well, hello to you to princess." Austin smiles. "I came here to invite you out to lunch today at 2:00." He smiled. "okay, well I'll see you at two then!" I laughed and kissed him again, before he left. I decided to invite Addy over so she could give me some sisterly advise. She comes over about twenty minutes later, the two of us talk until like 1:30ish and she helps me get ready, I wear a red sundress and short black heels, Addy walks me over to the quad, when I find Austin she says goodbye and goes to find Max. I walk over to Austin to see he is standing on a chair and he has a bullhorn. "Austin, what are you doing…?" I ask. He doesn't answer me but I don't have to wait long to fidgure it out. "ATTENTION EVERYONE! MY NAME IS AUSTIN MOON AND I HAVE AN ANNOUNCEMENT, THIS GIRL IN FRONT OF ME IS FRESHMAN ALLY DAWSON!" he shouts into the bullhorn, "ALLY, LET ME TELL YOU SOMETHING, OUR RELATIONSHIP WAS A BET!" He continues. "YOU DEAR HELPPED ME WIN THE GRAND PRIZE! LAST NIGHT MADE ME THE OVERALL CHAMPION! SO I JUST WANTED TO THANK YOU! I ALSO WANTED TO SAY THAT WE ARE OVER IF YOU DIDN'T CATCH THAT SINCE THIS WAS A BET ON MY PART! AND FINALLY THANK YOU FOR LAST NIGHT I LOVE THE FACT THAT I GOT SOMETHING THAT NO OTHER PERSON CAN EVER GET AGAIN!" He started. "Don't you Dare!" I shouted at him. "I GOT ALLY'S VIRGINITY! AND HER LOVE! SO THANK YOU ALLY! AND THANK YOU PEOPLE OF THE QUAD FOR LISTENING TO ME!" Austin finished, and stepped off the chair, I looked in his eyes for a moment, before turning and running back to my dorm, the tears in my eyes were free flowing.


	14. Dez Knows

**Next Chapter! :)**

* * *

Austin Pov

After my announcement I walked back to my dorm ignoring my friends. They wanted to have a party to celebrate my win. I wasn't in the mood to party, I don't know what's wrong with me, I've never felt this way after a win, actually I've never felt this way ever. I feel lost, and empty, and lonely. When I get inside my dorm I pick up my picture frame, inside is a picture of Ally and I, we both have huge smiles and Ally is wrapped in my arms. I remember that day, we had gone to the beach that day, and Ally had agreed to be my girlfriend that day. That was a really good day. I put down the picture and crawled into bed. It laid there for hours, I couldn't sleep but I wasn't motivated to do anything else. Eventually Dez, Dallas, and Derek got home. "Aus, what's up?" Dallas asks sitting on the couch. "nothing." I mumbled. "Have you been here since the announcement?" Derek asked. "yea." I mumbled. "Why, Austin, what's wrong." Dez asked. "nothing." I mumbled. "Austin, do you want to go get…?" Dallas started, "No!" I mumbled. "Austin, do you want to…" Derek began. "No!" answered again. "Austin, can I…" Dez asked. "No!" responded. "Well, someone's moody." Dallas concluded. "Shhhhh!" I hissed. I continued my unhappy mood while I lay unable to do anything.

* * *

Dez Pov

I'd never seen Austin like this, so torn up over anything. I thought long and hard about it and I figured it out, Austin is in love, with…Ally that's why he is so upset! After Derek and Dallas went out to find another party I decided it was time to tell Austin that I knew. "Hey, Aus buddy can I ask you something?" I asked. "Yeah, I guess." He mumbled. "Are you in love with Ally?" I asked sitting down on his bed. "I…I…I don't know, I don't… I… maybe…" he mumbled. I nodded that was my answer, and I had known it all along. "Aus, why did you break up with her than?" I asked. "I couldn't keep lying to her it was killing Me." he answered, "Now, leave me alone I want to be alone." He finished. I nodded and stood up before turning off the lights and going to bed myself.


	15. Austin's Break Down

**Author's Note! Sorry for the wait hope you enjoy the chapter! can i get some more reviews? Thanks and go vote on my new poll on what my new story should be about.**

* * *

Austin POV

When I opened my eyes it was bright out, the lights burned my eyes and I felt hung over. I looked around the room silently begging that yesterday was a bad nightmare but it wasn't. I didn't want to get up but I did, I showered and got dressed in khaki shorts and a red polo. I was about to leave when I looked into the mirror I was disgusted, how could I have done something so heartless to my princess, excuse me my _ex-princess._ When I had finally made it out of my dorm, I got slapped twice. "AUSTIN MOON YOU SON OF A BITCH!" I heard Meena shout. I turned and saw her at the end of the hall. "H…hi Meena." I stuttered as Meena walked closer to me. "You're an ass!" I heard Addy say; of course she had been the one who slapped me. "Do your worst ladies I deserve it."I said. "Austin, what the hell is wrong with you?" I heard Meena ask. "I don't know, but look I'm very sorry I really wish I hadn't done that but it was killing me that I was lying to her like that. It was killing me!" I sob. "Austin, are you crying?" Meena asks. "I just, I just, just love her so much!" I sob. I back up until my back hits the wall then I slide down until I'm on the ground and I continued to cry about losing the best thing in my life. Just then Dez opens the door. "Austin, buddy relax, okay go back inside." Dez said soothingly. I nodded and went in.

Dez POV

After Austin went inside I told Meena and Addy about how Austin didn't go to the party and how upset he was I even told them that he was in love with Ally. It took me awhile but a convinced them to lay off Austin because he is broken too. The next thing I had to do was convince Ally to see him again, because I knew that Austin wouldn't be able to face her yet. I decided not to confront Ally today since it only happened yesterday, but I will do it soon. I can't stand to see Austin so broken up; I'd never seen him so broken. Not when his Aunt died or when he and Cassidy or he and Kira broke up. Never! I knew I had to do something to fix this.


End file.
